doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Anime Title Cards
This page lists down the different title cards in the Doraemon' '''anime series. These title cards appear at the beginning of each episode. 1973 anime In the 1973 anime, Doraemon stands at the left-hand corner of the screen, and takes out from his pocket a huge title card which shows the episode title and the names of the scriptwriter and storyboard. The title card is used for the entirety of the 1973 anime, which is aired on Nippon Television. In episodes 1-26, Doraemon's voice was provided by Kosei Tomita and in episodes 27-52, it was provided by Masako Nozawa. 001_7.jpg|Doraemon about to take the title card from his pocket 1gfdtyhyyj.jpg|Episode 7 - ''Rats Are As Weak As Cats title card 1nomakititititin.png|Episode 8 - Defeat the Bully title card Wss1.png|Episode 20 - Wishing Star, Shooting Star title card Fbbhnhhg.png|Episode 24 - The Competition Of Man's Power title card Title submarine.png|Episode 35 - Going To Sea in A Submarine title card 42-0.png|Episode 42 - Weather Box title card 1979 anime Title cards 1/2 (1979-1981) The TV Asahi version, where Nobuyo Ōyama was the voice of Doraemon in the 1979 anime, has seen five different title cards. For the first two years of the series' run, there are two different opening title cards used. Doraemon is always at the bottom-right corner of the screen. He is not animated, and the credits have been moved to be shown at the opening theme. In the first title card, an image of Doraemon running can be seen. The background color is green. It is used from episode 1 to episode 28. Dream Town, Nobita Land Title Card (1979).PNG|Dream Town, Nobita Land|link=Dream Town, Nobita Land Memorization Bread for Tests1979.png|Memorization Bread for Testing|link=Memorization Bread for Testing Nobita's Bride title card (1979).PNG|Nobita's Bride|link=Nobita's Bride Lucky Gun Title Card (1979).PNG|Lucky Gun|link=Lucky Gun Run, Machine Horse Title Card (1979).PNG|Run, Machine - Horse!|link=Run, Machine - Horse! The Time Cloth (1979 anime title card).PNG|The Time Cloth|link=The Time Cloth Screenshot 11.png|The Fish Flag Float|link=The Fish Flag Float The second title card shows an image of Doraemon jumping for joy. The background color is yellow. It is used from episode 8 to episode 617. Exchangingmoms.jpeg|Exchanging Moms|link=Game of Exchanging Moms Aircombat1979.jpeg|Air Combat|link=Air Combat Traffic Tools Combination Title Card (1979).PNG|Traffic Tools Combination|link=Traffic Tools Combination Spy war.jpeg|(Secret) Spy Operation|link=(Secret) Spy Operation Toy_Troop_title_card_(1979).PNG|Toy Troop|link=Toy Troop A Girl Like White Lilies1979.png|A Girl Like White Lilies|link=A Girl Like White Lilies Redshoes1979.jpg|The Girl With the Red Shoes|link=The Girl With the Red Shoes House Roboto-1979.png|House Robot|link=House Robot I love you, Roboko (1979 Title Card).PNG|I Love You, Roboko|link=I Love You, Roboko Vlcsnap-2018-01-27-12h01m49s385.png|Werewolf Cream|link=Werewolf Cream The Dictator Switch - 1979 version.png|The Dictator Switch|link=The Dictator Switch Dream Channel (1979) Title Card.PNG|The Dream Channel|link=The Dream Channel Lying_Mirror_Title_Card_(1979).PNG|Lying Mirror|link=Lying Mirror (episode) Guidanceangel1979.png|The Guidance Angel|link=The Guidance Angel Bandicam 2014-06-14 01-59-06-851.png|The Anywhere Cannon|link=The Anywhere Cannon Elephantanduncle 1979.png|The Elephant and the Uncle|link=The Elephant and the Uncle My name is Mari-Chan (Sequel) (1979 anime).PNG|I'm Mari-chan (Part 2)|link=I'm Mari-chan The Nature In My Room Title Card (1979).PNG|The Nature In My Room|link=The Nature In My Room Gianstew.jpeg|Gian Stew|link=Gian Stew Toraemon has appeared (1979 anime) Title Card.PNG|Toraemon has Appeared|link=Toraemon has Appeared StarWars1979.png|Star Wars in My Attic|link=Star Wars in My Attic 1979timemachinegone titlecard.png|The Time Machine is lost!! (Part 1)|link=The Time Machine is lost!! Doraemonprank.jpg|Doraemon, The Prank|link=Doraemon, The Prank Trivia *In Indonesian dub, this title card were edited and had several time revision. Title card 3 (1981-1992) Following the show's move to the half-hour format, a new title card is introduced, and this time, Doraemon is animated. The word color has changed from red to white, while the background color is orange. There are two Doraemons in the title card seated. Doraemon on the left faces the viewers while Doraemon on the right has his back faced to the viewers. Soon after, both of them do a somersault in the air such that they stand up facing the opposite direction than before, and they wave to the viewers. The title card holds the record for being in use for the longest time without changing, at 582 episodes. It is used from episode 618 to episode 1199. Magical Girl Shizu-chan1979.png|Magical Girl Shizuka-chan|link=Magical Girl Shizu-chan Hisashiburitrunktitlecard.jpg|Long Time No See Trunk|link=Long Time No See Trunk Shizukanecklace.jpg|Shizuka's Necklace|link=Shizuka's Necklace Titlecardimagelightcap.jpeg|The Image Light Cap|link=The Image Light Cap FRIENDCIRCLE1979.png|The Friend Circle|link=The Friend Circle Eggimprint.png|The Imprinting Egg|link=The Imprinting Egg Freesizedollcameratitle.jpg|Free Size Doll Camera|link=Free Size Doll Camera Gian's Dinner party Title Card (1979).png|Gian's Dinner Show|link=Gian's Dinner Show Countrymakertitle.jpg|Country Maker|link=Country Maker Doraemon's Everywhere (1979 anime) Title Card.PNG|Doraemon's Everywhere|link=Doraemon's Everywhere Abekobenohoshi.png|Parallel Planet|link=Parallel Planet Cermin iklan.png|The Indonesian version of the title card. Trivia *In Indonesian dub, this title card were edited out and Indonesian text were placed in Japanese text. Title card 4 (1992-2000) ]] The background color is green. Doraemon is at the bottom-right corner of the screen. He takes out the Anywhere Door. Soon, another Anywhere Door appears on the bottom-left corner of the screen. Doraemon opens the door such that he ends up on the bottom-left corner, and waves to the viewers. It is used from episode 1200 to episode 1584. Trivia *This title card was never used in Indonesian dub as no place to replace Japanese text. Title card 5 (2000-2005) The background color is pink. Doraemon, who is at the center, pumps air into a dorayaki-shaped inflatable cushion. Afterwards, he jumps to eat it, but it bursts, together with the inflator. Landing on the ground as a result, he smiles embarrassingly to the viewers, while having his right arm behind his head. As a result of the 1979 series switching to digital ink-and-paint in episode 1682, the title card was digitally recolored and used for the remainder of the series. This is the final title card of the series and is used from episode 1585 to episode 1787. Timecameratitlecard.jpg|Time Camera|link=Time Camera Chunta title card.jpg|Chunta|link=Chunta Kuuki Pistol.png|Air Pistol|link=Air Pistol Bigpinchshizukachantitlecard.jpg|Big Pinch, Shizuka-chan!|link=Big Pinch, Shizuka-chan! Suneo'sromancetitlecard.jpeg|Suneo's Romance|link=Suneo's Romance Dorami no happy house.png|Dorami's Happy House|link=Dorami's Happy House Rumorwithoutroottitlecard.jpg|A Rumor Without Root|link=A Rumor Without Root Nobitadisappear2002.jpg|Make Papa's Dream Come True!|link=Nobita Disappeared? Nobita's Everywhere (1979 anime) Title Card.PNG|Nobita's Everywhere|link=Nobita's Everywhere Micro Plas Title Card.PNG|Micro Flash|link=Micro Flash OMAKADISKTITLECARD.png|Random Disk|link=Random Disk Weather exchange map .png|The Weather Exchange Map|link=The Weather Exchange Map Headhunting title card.jpg|Head Hunting|link=Head Hunting Robotballoon.jpg|Robotic Balloon|link=Robotic Balloon NobitaandNobio.png|Nobita and Nobio|link=Nobita and Nobio Doraemon is Suneo's?! Title Card.PNG|Doraemon is Suneo's?|link=Doraemon is Suneo's? Magical Girl Shizu-chan19792.png|Magical Girl Shizuka-chan|link=Magical Girl Shizu-chan Doraemon to the Holiday.png|Doraemon Takes a Day Off?!|link=Doraemon Takes a Day Off!! Doraintro microflash.png|The Indonesian version of the title card. Trivia *In Indonesian dub, this title card were edited and Indonesian text were placed in Japanese text. 2005 anime Wasabi Mizuta is the current voice of Doraemon in the 2005 anime. There are two different title cards. Title card 1 Several gadgets fly towards the screen. The Anywhere Door opens to show the title card, which have different backgrounds every time. (Secret) Spy Operation - 2005 version.png|(Secret) Spy Operation|link=(Secret) Spy Operation Borrowing_in_the_Shade_Title_Card_(2005).png|Borrowing in the Shade|link=Borrowing in the Shade Shizuka runs away (2005 title card).PNG|Goodbye, Shizuka-chan|link=Goodbye, Shizuka Ghost Lamp Title Card (2005).PNG|Ghost Lamp|link=Ghost Lamp Dream Wind Chime 2005 (Title Card).PNG|Dream Wind Chime|link=Dream Wind Chime Magical Girl Shizu-chan - 2005 version.png|Magical Girl Shizu-chan|link=Magical Girl Shizu-chan The Secret of Shizuka-chan's Heart.png|The Secret of Shizuka-chan's Heart|link=The Secret of Shizuka-chan's Heart Houseblocktitlecard.PNG|Fourth Dimensional House Block|link=Fourth Dimensional House Block The Day Doraemon is Reborn 1.png|The Day Doraemon is Reborn|link=The Day Doraemon is Reborn Doraintro indo 2005 1.png|The Indonesian version of the title card. In addition, besides Doraemon, who still reads out the episode title, other characters begin to appear on the title card as well. The following characters that appear are as follows: Trivia *In Indonesian dub, this title card were minor edited and Indonesian text were placed in Doraemon's Mouth. (Only Doraemon version are appeared in Indonesia) Title card 2 The background color of this title card is light green. Doraemon takes out a huge sign from his pocket. The title of the episode is shown in the sign. Shizuka-chan Disappeared!?.png|Shizuka-chan Disappeared!?|link=Shizuka-chan Disappeared!? Ow1.png|Parallel Planet|link=Parallel Planet The Birth of Detective Nobita!.png|The Birth of Detective Nobita!|link=The Birth of Detective Nobita! Suneo Is in Love.png|Suneo Is in Love|link=Suneo Is in Love Doraintro indo 2005 2.png|The Indonesian version of the title card. Trivia *In Indonesian dub, this title card is minor edited (Only Doraemon version are appeared in Indonesia). Title card 3 For the new and current title card, varying background colors and animations for each episode appearing, with the animation corresponding with the episode. It first appeared in episode 458. The title card subsequently returned to the 2nd title card after the 2017 1 hour countdown. New title card 1.PNG|Picking Fruits Underground New title card 2.PNG|The Protection Ball New title card 3.PNG|The Very, Very Light Gian Flies Away! New title card 4.PNG|The Invisible Bodyguard New title card 5.PNG New title card 6.PNG SketchSetTitleCard2005.png|The Sketch Set Trivia *This title card was never used in Indonesian dub as no place to replace Japanese text. Title card 4 This version is the background animation of the episode of the episode, which is similar to the opening of the three generations, but there is no action, there is a list of producers, the title font is white, and the new style and background music are replaced. Trivia *This title card was never used in Indonesian dub as no place to replace Japanese text, as the later episodes with 2005 Animation Update were never dubbed in Indonesian. Since May 6, 2019 as Indonesian Film Censorship Board (Indonesian: Lembaga Sensor Film (LSF)) webpage noted that the new Doraemon episode has passed the censorship (as a joke,) this title card is likely get used on the new Indonesian dubbed episodes soon. zh:哆啦A夢動畫開場標題 Category:2005 anime title cards Category:1979 anime title cards Category:1973 anime title cards Category:2005 anime Category:1979 anime Category:1973 anime